The Life Of Celina Black
by ImNotShortImHobbitSized
Summary: Basically the life of Sirius' daughter, Celina Black. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid... CONSTANT VIGILANCE! tee hee UP FOR ADOPTION! CHECK A/N!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I own a note book for writing down fanfic, but not Harry Potter or anything you recognize! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>ch. 1<strong>

Oct. 15 1981

Sirius looked down in her face "My baby... My Celina..." he willed himself not to cry. His wife, Rachel, just passed away due to complications while she was giving birth. Celina, his newborn daughter, was barely saved.

Sirius gasped softly, Celina opened her eyes, the same shade of chocolate brown as her mothers, the same eyes he fell in love with all those years ago, he found himself falling in love with them all over again.

she was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Nov. 1 1981<p>

"No... NO!" Sirius cried, the house of the Potters... James... Lily... Harry... "no..." Sirius whispered as he fell to his knees. Hagrid had just taken Harry to Dumbledore.

Then a thought, a fire, started in his mind "Pettygrew... he did this."

He waited for him, for he knew he would. Then he couldn't tell what was happening anymore "James, Lily! Sirius, how could you!" he took out his wand, blew up the street, cut off his finger, transformed and fled into the sewers.

"Pettygrew!" he was mad, no furious. But his mind strayed to the two week old baby, at home, sleeping in her cot, and he was scared. Scared that _they _would take her.

He got home just as the aurors came out, they knew (or thought they knew) what he did. They knew he would come to get his child. "Get away from her!" Sirius yelled at Barty Crouch Sr. who was carrying Celina, planning to take her to the minister to figure out what to do with her now. "Restrain him" he said almost lazily to the aurors. "_I said get your filthy hands off my daughter!_"

* * *

><p>"We know he's a Death Eater. Just put him in Azkaban." said Barty "A warning to the other Death Eaters." "Agreed." said Fudge "and the daughter will go the an orphanage, she's as good as." Barty nodded and left the office.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have some felt, but not rights to Harry Potter. *Sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2<strong>

Aug. 5 1993

She woke up to shouting "Breakfast! Wake up!" Ms. Amy, the caretaker, yelled.

Celina got out of bed, dressed in a plain white tee shirt, a blue skirt, white socks and black shoes, the uniform for St. Annie's orphanage.

She brushed her waist length hair and put it in a ponytail.

She headed downstairs and into the dining hall, sat down and tucked into her porridge.

"Ms. anne?" she asked the cook "Yes Miss Black?" "Could I please read the paper after you?" "Sure" "Thank you"

She finished her porridge and read the front page of the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black: Escaped convict<strong>

_Sirius Black, 33, escapes prison on August First_

_"We are trying." says the minister "Not much more we can do, really." _

_Hotline for spotting of Black is 1-800..._

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... <em>Celia thought _ His last name is black as well.. ah well, it's a common last name. _

She handed the paper to the boy next to her and headed to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have a sandwich thats my lunch, but not Harry Potter.**

**Ch. 3**

* * *

><p>Pamona Sprout was a witch on a mission. What was she doing, you may ask? She was to tell a girl she was a witch.<p>

"And, who might you be?" Asked Ms. Amy, wary of the woman in front of her wearing the strangest outfit she had ever seen (a straw hat, a rain coat, red galoshes, dish gloves, worn jeans and a blue shirt that seemed to have been splatter painted green.)

"My name is Pamona Sprout. I am here to tell a young girl she has been accepted to a private school in scotland." "Really?" Ms. Amy asked "Yes, I am here to see if she accepts, and of so, take her to get her supplies."

nodded. "Okay, which one then?" "Miss Celia Black" "Yes, just fallow me."

When they got upstairs knocked on the door to room 9.

"Miss Black? Someone's here to see you." and she left to let them talk in peace.

Celia opened the door "Hello" she said, smiling "Hello, Miss Black. My name is Pamona Sprout, but you can call me Professor Sprout. I am here tell you that you have been accepted the a private school in scotland. Here is your letter." She handed her the Hogwarts letter.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? Like magic?" "Yes. You are a witch" Celina was skeptical "But, witches aren't real there make believe."

"Have you ever done something you can't explain? Something that made you different?" Celia thought about the time when she changed the flavor of ice cream when she was upset she got the wrong flavor. And the time when she made her shoes tap dance all by themselves.

"Show me." she said, still skeptical "all right" she took out her wand and said clearly "Avis" three bright yellow birds came out of the end of her wand and flew in circles around Celina's head "Whoa." Celina sat there with her eyes wide and her mouth open, staring at the birds. "How did you do that?" "Magic."

* * *

><p><strong>yes, a short chapter, but the next one is rather long (if i do say so myself). until tomorrow! (or later tonight.) ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... But do own a pink pen. *Nods impressively***

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll come to this school." She decided "Well, get ready, I need to take you to get you're school supplies." said Sprout.<p>

Celina slipped on her shoes and put her blue jacket that was the same shade as her skirt, on and headed down stairs.

"I'm ready." She said to Sprout "Well lets go then." By the time they got to the Leaky Cauldron Celina thought of something "Professor, I haven't got any money."

"Oh, not to worry, dear. Your family left you plenty in a trust fund." Sprout said "Enough for all seven years at Hogwarts, I have your key right here." She held up a small golden key.

By then they where in the courtyard behind the pub. Sprout took her wand, tapped a few bricks and it it opened into an archway "Welcome," she paused for dramatic effect "to Diagon Ally" Celina figured her mouth was open but she didn't really care "Whoa."

They walked toward the bank and when they got there Celina gasped "Goblins" Sprout said. They went inside and up to a free goblin. "The Black trust fund please." said Sprout "Key please." said the goblin in a croaky voice.

"All is in order. Fallow me." He hopped of his stool and went to the door at the end of the room. they got into a cart and Celina had to resist the urge to put her hands n the air.

"That was awesome!" She said to a slightly green Sprout. "Whoa." She said when the goblin opened the vault.

There were mountains of gold, hills of silver and small piles of copper scattered around.

"Whoa." Celina repeated "All this is mine?" She asked in disbelief. "Indeed it is, here put some in here," she handed Celina a small bag "undetectable extension charm".

Celina grabbed handfulls of everything and headed back to Sprout. After a quick ride (in literal and figurative sense), they were off. "Madam Malkin's first, I think."

When they got there, Madam Malkin, who was a slightly plump woman, greeted them happily.

"Pamona! Haven't seen you in ages. Ah, and who is this?" She asked, turning to Celina. "This is Celina Black. Miss Black needs standard Hogwarts first year uniform." Sprout said. Malkin's eyes widened slightly at the name, but kept herself composed.

"Come right this way, dear." Said Malkin. She got fitted for her robes and paid. "Florish and Blotts next." Celina's eyes widened at the sight, in the window there were books in a cage, and they where _attacking each other._

The assistant bustled over to them "Hogwarts? Ah, yes. First year, got the whole list memorized already. What with all them coming yesterday. Madhouse I tell you." He gave them the books and Celina paid for them.

"Lets see... Yes, the apothecary, then we need to get you some quills, ink and parchment." Said Sprout "What about a wand?" asked Celina. "Wand comes last."

When they reached the apothecary Celina wrinkled her nose, it smelled like cabbage and rotten eggs. they went and got parchment next (Celina got a duck feather quill, it made her want to laugh), and now all that was left was a wand.

Celina resisted the urge to jump up and down in excitement (although there was a definite spring in her step). _a wand. _This is what she was really waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, nice long chapter (Sorta). :) Yay! Wand next! (probably won't be able to update tomorrow, I need to clean my room. but I will try!)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: My Mom gave me a dove chocolate, wait, no it's gone. I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Pamona Sprout. 10 Inches, cherry and dragon heartstring, rather springy. Ah! First wand young lady?" Ollavander asked turning to Celina.<p>

He creeped her out with his eyes that were like moons. "Yes." She replied to his question. "Which is your wand arm?" he asked her "My right?" she guessed.

He waved his wand and a silver tape measure came out of nowhere and was flying through the air ,like a snake, and started measuring her. "Every Ollavander wand is Unique, no to wands are the same. There are three different kinds of cores, dragon heartstring, unicorn hair and phenix feather."

At this point the tape measure dropped to the floor, and he shoved a wand into her hand. "Maple and unicorn hair, eight inches. just give it a wave." she waved the wand around and he snatched it back from her.

"No, no. Here, try this. Willow and dragon heartstring, twelve inches." This time she barely lifted it before he grabbed it back again. "No, try this. Pine and unicorn hair, nine inches."

This one she felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. she waved the wand and white flower petals came out the end.

"Yes! Yes! Thats the one!" Ollavander said, smiling, while Sprout clapped.

He took the wand, set it in the box and wrapped it in brown paper. "Here you go, 10 galleons, please." He said, handing Celina the box as she handed him the money.

"Well, time to get you back, almost suppertime. Now heres your train ticket, and instructions on how to get on the platform are in there as well. Don't tell anyone about Hogwarts, or magic, got that?" Said Sprout, handing the nodding Celina an envelope.

And they went back to the orphanage, "See you at Hogwarts." Sprout said with a smile. Celina went up to her room and looked out the window, but Sprout was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Platform 9 3/4 is next! Should Celina go into the car with the golden Trio, or with a couple certain second years (Luna? Collin and Ginny), or the Silver Trio (Neville, Luna and Ginny)? can't post the next chapter until i know! (Its just, it seems like the dementors would be drawn to Blacks daughter, so then she would probably have to be with the Golden Trio if she wants her soul. but with the other choices, she could make friends. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!) whichever one gets five reviews first is what i will go with, so review already i told you like three times in this authors note!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. *sigh***

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I got sick, and I couldn't figure out what to do next, i only got one vote, but then i decided to do something different because i have plans for a future fic and they would be messed up if Celina went into the car with the golden trio. also i noticed i keep spelling Celina, Celia. Her name is CELINA with an 'n' yeah, sorry. thank you for reviewing: Asiangirl143, BellatrixBlackLestrangeRiddle, OpenBookLina. You people rock!**

* * *

><p>Sep. 1 1993<p>

Celina woke up and, unable to sleep any longer, looked at the clock.

6:00 A.M.

"Lovely." she muttered to herself sarcastically "Simply wonderful." She sighed and got out of bed, and checked to make sure she had everything packed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, got dressed in the usual outfit and headed downstairs for breakfast. By now it was 8:45.

"Good morning, Ms. Anne." she greeted the cook that was taking her to the train station in less then an hour. "Good morning, Miss Black. have everything packed?" the cook asked "Yep."

She finished her breakfast and went upstairs to get her things, when she got back down Ms. Anne was waiting by the door "Well, get a move on. The train won't wait for you."

on the way there Celina wondered if she would be any good at her lessons, but more importantly, if she would make any friends, because she knew some of the other kids at St. Annie's, but she was always the '_different one'. _She really hoped somebody would like her.

They got to the train station at 10:15. Ms. Anne helped her get her things in a trolly and left, but not before a quick 'Good luck, dear!' and a kiss on the cheek.

Celina got her letter from Sprout out and read the ticket. _Platform 9 and 3/4? _She looked up at the sign and saw there was no platform 9 3/4. _Oh, crap. _

She looked in the envelope and saw there was another piece of parchment. She took it out and saw it was handwritten: _**Run straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10.**_

She had to be kidding. that wall looked perfectly solid. _Well there's no harm in trying. Unless I break an arm. _She thought wryly.

"Oh well, here goes nothing." she muttered, running at the wall. She closed her eyes waiting for the crash but there was none. She opened her eyes and felt her jaw drop. _Platform 9 3/4 _said the sign. "Wow." Celina Whispered.

She looked at the clock: 10:45. _Yikes, better get on bored. _she headed to the near end of the train and with a lot of effort lifted her trunk in. She headed down the train looking for a car. She passed one that had two very giggly girls, one with three boys, two of whom looked to be twins, laughing their heads off.

She finally found a car that didn't look to full, it had a girl with flaming red hair, a girl with dirty blond hair and a boy with blond hair, they all looked just a little older then herself.

"Mind if I sit here? Not much room anywhere else." Celina asked. "I don't see a problem with it." the red head said. "Thanks." Celina grinned. "No problem. I'm Ginny, this is Luna and Colin. You a first year? We're second years." She replied to Celina's nod. "I'm Celina."

"Take a seat." Said Colin kindly. "Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" Ginny asked, so they spent the next hour learning and playing exploding snap until the food cart came. "Four of those and those, and a box of those." Celina said, pointing at the pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.

"Thank you." She said paying for the treats. "Hungry, aren't you." Said Colin. "Sharing, if you want some." Celina replied, opening a pasty. Ginny, Luna and Colin took a pasty and frog each. "Whoa!" She shouted, a chocolate frog jumping away from her.

"I got it!" Ginny yelled, jumping out of her seat and grabbing the frog from the air. "Ha!" She shouted and handed the frog to Celina "That was unexpected." she said, biting off the head of the frog.

"Wow!" she said looking at the card "I got Uric the odd ball 'Highly eccentric wizard famed for wearing a jellyfish for a hat.' He's interesting. Hey! Where did he go?" "well you can't expect him to stay all day, imagine how boring it would get!"

"In muggle pictures people don't move." Colin said to Ginny "That's weird."

"So Celina, what house are you hoping to be in?" Luna asked Celina "what houses?" Celina asked. "oh, there are four houses, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, ravenclaw and Slytherin. Griffindor is for brave people, Ravenclaws are clever people, Hufflepuffs are loyal and Slytherins are evil." Ginny explained.

"Ginny, not all Slytherins are evil. they are known to be cunning." Luna said. "Whatever, 99 out of a hundred are evil. So what house do you want to be in? Me and Colin are Griffindors, Luna's a Ravenclaw."

"I have no idea. how do you get sorted anyway?" She asked, not noticing it getting darker. the three looked at each other and Ginny said "It's a surprise." it was raining now and they took no notice of it, but they did notice when the train stopped.

"What's happening? Are we there?" Celina asked, scared as the lights went out. "No, we can't be. I'm going to get Ron, Harry and Hermione. Be right back." and she left the compartment.

"Celina, are you hyperventilating?" Colin asked "Yes, thats her." Luna said in her dreamy voice "Calm d-" Colin's comment was lost as the room dropped thirty degrees.

"What's that?" Celina asked, turning to the door as they heard a shuddering gasp.

A scabbed hand reached and pulled the door open and turned toward Celina and glided closer. She heard a man yelling and didn't know why it scared her. She grew very pale and started shaking. the dementor grew closer until a silver wolf came and drove it away.

"Celina, are you okay? I'm going to look for help." Colin said going out the door, minuets later he came back with a man that looked exhausted and had very shabby robes.

"Are you all right? Here take this, it will help." he gave her a piece of chocolate. "What happened?" Luna asked, Celina wanted to know too, but she was to shaken up to talk yet. "Dementors. Nasty things, make you relive your worst memory. If they get close enough they will suck out your soul. Don't go anywhere near them."

The chocolate helped immensely. As the man walked out, Celina's brain was working properly. "wheres Ginny?" She asked. "She's in a car with her brother and some of his friends, I passed them while looking for somebody." Colin replied "We better change, we'll be there soon." so he left while her and Luna changed and they stepped out while he changed.

"Leave your bag here. See you at the feast!" Colin said as the train came to a stop.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update as soon as i can! review please, it shows me people actually read this.<strong>


	7. AN! UP FOR ADOPTION!

A/N!

Sorry everyone who actually liked this story, but I'm putting this story up for adoption. I just have no inspiration for it. If you want to adopt it, please just send me a review or pm, so I can see what you make of it.

I have another story up for adoption, just check my profile.

Sorry!

ImNotShortImHobbitSized


End file.
